


Warmth

by Greyhound



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 04:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyhound/pseuds/Greyhound
Summary: Lissa and Maribelle wake up together after having to share a bed due to lack of resources on a trip.Drabble request for @fucksizzlin on Tumblr.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> YEHAW i haven't written in 87 years but lissabelle (is that the shipname?) makes my little heart very happy so have some sleepy pining Lissa who doesn't know she's pining

For all the grace and poise Maribelle kept about her, absolutely none of it stuck around once she’d fallen asleep, as Lissa had found out first hand that night. 

Gods only know how many times Lissa had been jolted awake by an elbow in her ribs, or an arm across her face, or Maribelle’s cold toes pressed into her calves. Irritation was the immediate response - such a long trek with such short resources that they’d had to resort to sharing a bed had left her exhausted beyond measure - but it always simmered down into a quiet warmth. For once, Lissa was able to put Maribelle before herself, in some sort of way. It was nice. Better than nice, in fact.

That thought was always what chased Lissa back to sleep. 

As Lissa stirred awake (naturally, no jolting from a wriggling Maribelle required), the first thing she noticed was the knee jarred into her stomach. Okay, so perhaps ‘jarred’ was the wrong word; it wasn’t all too insistent, definitely not painful, just enough to be noticed. 

Although in retrospect, Lissa wasn’t all too sure how she noticed that before she noticed the warm rest of Maribelle’s arms against her own, the faint weight of fingertips lightly brushing her palms. 

Opening her eyes, Lissa couldn’t help but feel a sweet pang of affection at the sight; Maribelle looked wonderfully, blessedly comfortable, on her side with her knees drawn up toward her body. Her arms rested bent up in front of her chest, where they were intertwined with Lissa’s own. Distantly, Lissa couldn’t help but wonder which of them had instigated that; sleeping people are so weird. 

Despite this, she made no move to pull her arms back toward her body. 

She did, however, shuffle forward just a bit, as Maribelle’s sprawling position had forced her half off the sleeping mat, and gods damn it it was not very comfortable.

Lissa’s movement caused Maribelle to stir, and she let out a faint grumble as she stretched her legs out - more room for Lissa, _at last_ \- and blearily opened her eyes.   
“Good morning, sleepyhead!” Lissa greeted, voice cheerful, though it’s typical chirpy tone was swapped out for something softer, more akin to the morning light which illuminated their tent. Those warm brown eyes blinked once, twice - and then Maribelle pulled her arms back in a stretch, yawning simultaneously. 

Lissa wasn’t sure why she missed the warm press of Maribelle’s arms as much as she did.

“Excuse me,” Maribelle apologised, one arm retroactively coming to cover her yawn. “Good morning, Lissa.” 

“You don’t have to apologise to me! We’ve been friends for basically forever. And you only just woke up!” Lissa smiled, one arm coming to rest under her as she sat up, before she let out a little yawn of her own. 

“Mm. Did you sleep well, darling? Were you awake long before I was?” Maribelle propped herself up, sleepy eyes intently focused on Lissa. It was almost spellbinding; the softness of her eyes, the muss of her hair, all painted in gentle tones by the early morning light. 

Gods, Lissa was so blessed to have such a lovely best friend. 

“Uh....I wasn’t awake very long at all before you. And as for sleeping...Well, I guess I slept as well as I could, given the circumstances.” Lissa saw no need to lie, but still felt slightly stung as Maribelle’s face stiffened in concern. 

That’s not to say that not every cloud has a silver lining, however, as one of Maribelle’s hands slid along Lissa’s arm to take hold of one of her hands, and oh, she was far too keen on that contact. Far too keen, indeed.

“Did you not sleep particularly well because of me? Sweetheart, I am so sorry. If there’s any way in which I can make it up to you, you’ll have to let me know, because-” 

As bad as it made Lissa feel, it was pretty hard to focus on anything past sweetheart. _Sweetheart!_ As fond as Maribelle was of her terms of endearment she’d never heard that one before, and coupled with the careful way she cupped Lissa’s hand, Lissa swore she couldn’t feel any more warm, any more loved. 

“No no! Please, don’t worry. You’re always looking out for me. Always putting me first. Let me put you first for once, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Come say hey @encoders on tumblr; I'm always down to discuss Lissabelle!


End file.
